The day and a life of high schoolers
by Mirra27
Summary: For the Tashio Kids, it's the first day of high school, after a long summer vacation, they'll see their friends and get to bug Teachers again, but what's different is the 2 new kids coming to Tama-high.
1. wake up calls

Hey everyone. I'm Mirra27, But u guys can call me Mirra. This is my first story so be somewhat nice, any comments are welcome. So have fun reading and try to review. Thanx!

"talking"  
**_'thinking'_  
sound/noise  
Time change  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I own not the Inuyasha gang nor anything that is on the show i just own this story and i share ownership of the rest of the peeps with my Furenzu.

* * *

**_  
Chapter one: wake up calls_**

"**MIRRA! GET UP NOW!**" That is the sound of an angry mother yelling at her daughter to get up.

**THUMP** And that is the sound of that daughter getting . . . Well falling out of bed.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, I'm up already." Mirra grumbled loud enough for her mother on the other side of the door to hear. She waited till she heard her mothers footsteps to get up, and from the face-plant on the floor she sighed.

She untangled herself from the mess of blankets, threw them on her bed, fixed her P.J.'s, fixed her silver hair, grabbed her shower supplies and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

**20 minutes later**

Mirra walked back into her room, put her under garments on, then wrapping her bath robe tightly around her as she went to her walk in closet. She decided to form head-to-toe. She walked over to her shirt section and picked out of the thousands, A plan white long sleeved shirt and a red t-shirt with 'ummm... my dog ate it!' in black writing and a picture of a small dog coller with some ripped papers underneath it. She put those on her floating island and picked out a pair of white jeans with gold stiching and 2 small red pockets on the butt. She put it on the floating island and then pulled a pair of white ankle socks. Replacing the robe with the outfit she chose, she brushed -careful of her puppy ears- and dried her hair. Then she braided it in to two pig tails and left the 2 peices of hair down that would cover where her 'human ears' weren't. She checked herself in her full length mirror. Seeing she looked ok, Mirra raced out, not before grabbing a gold coloured belt slipped it on, and ran down stairs to the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"'Morning mum!" Mirra greeted, kissing the top of her moms head as she walked to her spot a the table.

"Good morning Mirra." Her Mother, Mrs. Tashio - which we'll refer to her as mrs.T or Natasha- spoke from behind her coffee and newspaper.

"Where's Dad?" Mirra asked grabbing a piece of toast.

"Hmmm. . . Oh off to work." Mrs. T spoke causually taking a sip of her coffee.

"**sigh** he's always gone."

See Mirras father owned a very, very BIG company, Therefore he was gone alot. Mirra took a few bites of the toast, then poured herself a glass of orange juice and took a sip while her mother looked at the clock.

"Mirra can you go wake up your brothers and sister, I called them at least half an hour ago."

"Sure, Mum." Mirra agreed gulping down her orange juice and finishing off her toast.

"Thank-you." Mrs.T thanked sipping her coffee.

"No problem mom." she said jogging out of the kitchen towards the west-wing bedrooms to wake her eldest brother Sesshoumaru.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once in the west-wing she went down the hall to the last bedroom on the left side and knocked.

"Yes?" A sleepy, masculine voice spoke through the door.

"Umm . . . Sesshoumaru, Mom wants you down stairs for breakfast."

The sleepy voice known as Sesshoumaru replied. "O.k. I'll be there soon."

Mirra knodded knowing that he couldn't see her. She then proceeded -Jogging- to the south-wing to wake up her younger sister Cintoe.

"Fourth door to the right." Mirra remembered. Soon she found herself in front of her sisters bedroom door. **  
knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.  
**  
"CINTOE GET YOUR SLEEPY BUTT OUT OF BED!"  
Mirra held her right puppy ear to the door but couldn't hear anything except the faint sound of blankets moving. She knocked again and again, But couldn't hear anything.she sighed then opened the door and saw a bump in the middle of her sisters bed. Looking around she saw HER blow-horn.  
**_'Why does she have MY blow horn!' _**Mirra thought.  
Mirra was captain of the cheerleading squad for their school and her sister Cintoe was asstaint captain._ **'I'll teach her to take my things without my permission!'** _An evil grin snaked it's way across her face and her aqua/ golden spekled eyes held a mischevious glint.

She took her blow horn and went up to her sleeping sister. She held the machine to her sisters left ear, took a deep breath and. . .  
"WAKE UP!"  
Mirras' sister jumped out of her bed and fell on the floor with an **umph**.

"MIRRA!" Cintoe called angerly, standing up but all she got for a reply was a laughing sister laughing out 'shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!'  
  
"Oh I'll get you next time." Cintoe spoke silently, getting up and ready for school. Down the hall Mirra Placed her Blow horn down by the den and headed towards the east-wing to wake her brother Inuyasha up.

"Third door to my right." She repeated in a sing-song voice to herself.

Once at the door to Inuyasha's room. She knocked. Nothing. She sighed.

Opening the door, Mirra's nose was attacked by the most disgusting smell she had ever smelt. It hit her almost like a tonn of bricks. Clothes -clean and dirty- were littered all over the floor some on the dresser, the bed and a few socks on the lamp! Dirty dishes piled in a cornor**_ 'ewwww'_** and in the middle of this mess -somewhere- was her brother.

"Ahhh man," Mirra complained quietly as she walked toward the king of messes **_'King Inuyasha of Messy rooms'_ **she thought. She stood beside his bed to decide his 'Fate'. She smirked as an idea popped in to her head.

Carefully she climbed on his dark red bed. she stared down at her brothers sleeping form.**_ 'Ahhh he looks sooo peaceful. . . . . .' _**she shrugged **_'Oh well should have got up when mom called him.' _**Smirking she started to jump up and down on his bed screaming. . .  
"SOMEONE STOLE ALL THE RAMEN! THE RAMEN IS M.I.A. , IT'S ALL GONE!" No one knew why but Inuyasha's favorite food were those instant noodles. He could eat them moring, noon, and night, Heck that's preatty much all he ate. She shrugged and continued her assult on her brother, now chanting, " WHO TOOK THE RAMEN? WHERE IS THE RAMEN? WHY IS IT MISSING? WHY IS IT MISSING? WHO TOOK THE RAMEN? WHERE IS THE RAMEN? WHY IS IT MISSING? WHY IS IT MISSING? . . ."

Soon her brother was whimpering like a little puppy, she stopped and dropped to her knees and listened to what Inuyasha was saying.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly. **_'boy is he a heavy sleeper or what!'  
_**  
"Where is the ramen?" he asked still sleeping.

Mirra brought her lips to his ear and whispered "All gone." sweetly.

Soon Inuyashas shot up and he screamed 'NOOOOOO' then started panting

Mirra jumped of the bed and looked back at her brother.

"Are they?" he asked scared of what the answer might be.

"Nope but mom wants you down stairs on the double. Or else."

"Or else what?" He asked Crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can say bye-bye to your instant noodles." She spoke as if he where a baby walking out the door. Inuyasha stared disbelievingly at where is younger sister stood, when he heard her yell from down the hall, "Half-an-hour!" gosh she was dead serious. Inuyasha jumped up and ran to get ready.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Mirra got back to the kitchen Sesshoumaru and Cintoe where just finishing their breakfast.

"Morning!" She happily spoke. "Uhh hey Sesshoumaru. . ."

"Yes Mirra?"

"Think you can give me a ride to school today?"

" I thought Inu, was going to take you."

"Yeah but see after what I did to him this morning, you might have to drive me for three days."

"Yeah I can give you a ride." Sesshoumaru chuckled putting his cereal bowl in the sink.

"Thank- you soooo much Sesshy!" Mirra Thanked hugging her half- brother

"No prob. kid just get your bag and meet me in the garage."

"Kay see you in a flash!" and Mirra ran out to grab her bag, and Sesshoumaru went to the garage.

Very soon after Mirra shut the frout door, Inuyasha came running in the kitchen his silver hair still a bit wet, He jumped up on the counter and yanked open a cupbbord door. He sighed with relief as he saw his instant noodles still in the cupbboard.

"Good."

"Inu hurry up! we'll be late for the first day of school!" Cintoe cried slinging her backpack over her shoulder and tying her silver hair in a messy bun leaving 2 peices of hair hanging in the front.

"But I didn't have any Breakfast!" Inuyasha complained.

"Grab an Apple or something from the fruit basket!" Cintoe hollard from the front door. Inuyasha fixed his red shirt, grabbed an orange and his bag and followed his sisters' route out the front door mumbling something about: bossy sisters, and waking up with no noodles.

* * *

Kay that was chapter one! what do u guys think?  
well i really don't have much to say so. . .  
Review  
Mirra 


	2. First day and the news of new commers

I would like to thank lil' k for reviewing I really appreciate it. Im sorry I haven't updated so soon my mom was in the hospital so that took a while and my Grade 8 grade is coming up so that also took some time and Ketine and Zings B- day party was this week. So this chappie is dedicated to you lil' k for waiting for so long for me to update ENJOY!

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothin', nadda, zip, Ziltch, The big goose egg, except for what me and my Furenzu own! SO BACK OFF YOU DAMN LAWYERS!**_  
_**  
**_Last time on: THE DAY AND THE LIFE OF HIGH SCHOOLERS_**

_"Inu hurry up! we'll be late for the first day of school!" Cintoe cried slinging her backpack over her shoulder and tying her silver hair in a messy bun leaving 2 peices of hair hanging in the front._

_"But I didn't have any Breakfast!" Inuyasha complained._

_"Grab an Apple or something from the fruit basket!" Cintoe hollard from the front door. Inuyasha fixed his red shirt, grabbed an orange and his bag and followed his sisters' route out the front door mumbling something about: bossy sisters, and waking up with no noodles.  
_

**_Chapter 2: First day and the news of new commers  
_**  
"INUYASHA! SLOW DOWN YOUR GOING TO GET US KILLED!"

"CINTOE CALM DOWN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cintoe screamed and Inuyasha Parked in one of the student parking spaces.  
"There we're here," He said looking over at his sister, "Hey you ok Cin?"  
Cintoe was almost as white as a sheet, and her hands were against the dashboard. "Yeah I'm ok. . . . just. . . NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US IN TO AN ACCEDENT!" She yelled at her older brother as the colour came back into her face.

"God no need to yell I made it here on time didn't I?" He asked stepping out of the car.

"Yeah but we'd still have 10 minutes if you traveled the right speed" Cintoe pointed out getting out as well, looking around for Mirra.

"You really need anger management classes." Inuyasha Mummbled under his breath walking towards his other sister."

"I heard that!"  
"well you do."

"God can't you to shut-it for 10 mins! God I could hear you four block away!" Mirra Spoke angerly standing up from the school steps and dusting the imagenary dust from her butt.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked starting to walk to the side of the school.

"Sango hasn't arrived yet, and where do you think Miroku is?" Mirra said looking at her feet as she walked.

"He's with the Designers?" Cintoe asked.

"No the Cheerleaders." Mirra corrected

"Wait till Sango finds out he'll be dead."

"No he won't cause she doesn't care about him like that." Inuyasha stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well it's obvious, they don't like each other that way."

"Wanna make a bet?" Mirra asked.

"Yeah."

"50 Bucks says they'll be together at the end of the year."

"50 says they won't."

"Deal." they shook hands. "Hey look there's Sango." Cintoe poined to a dark brown haired girl locking up her blue bike. When she turned around Cintoe waved her over. The Girl Sango was wearing a pair of black capris and a dark blue T-shirt with white and blue sneakers.

"Hey guys." Sango said happily hugging Mirra.

"Hey Sango." Mirra greeted returning the hug.

"Hey." Cintoe said to Sango, when the hug broke. when Sango looked and Inuyasha he gave her a friendly nod.

"How was the trip to Mexico?" Cintoe asked.

"It was great. But I still can't belive how hot it was though. How was your summer?"

"Same as usual." Inuyasha answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah dad said we were going to go to Rome but 'something came up' and he had to cancel our trip." Cintoe said angrily.

"Hello there ladies. Hello Inuyasha."

"Hey man." Inuyasha greeted giving Miroku a Pat on the back hand shake (A.N. you know the ones where they grab the hand then pull each other towards themselves the pat their back. Yeah the 'Manly Shake'. LOL.)

"Hello Miroku." Mirra said rudely crossing her arms over her chest and looking the other way.

"Mirra, what happend to you over the summer break you missed me, and the reason your like this is because I acknowledged your brother before you." He said smoothly while hugging Mirra.

"No you know why you . . . . " Mirra stopped whispering when she felt a very familiar presence down south. Her eyes grew large then . . . . "HENTAI!"** SLAP**

"Well worth it." **SLAP**

"Shut-it Houshi." Sango spoke dangerously getting out of the I-just-slapped-someone position.

"Come on, I actually want to get to class on time at least once this year." Cintoe sighed walking toward the schools front doors which had 'Welcome to Tama High' sign above the double doors.

"Let's go Sango." Mirra called to Sango.

"Gladly." She replied walking with the two siblings into the school. Once out of sight Inuyasha helped Miroku to his feet.

"You know you'll never get a girl if you keep doing that." and he walked away in to the school.

"Uhhhh. . . ? HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ **

"Do you remember what room is home room?"

"Yeah I stuck a note in my locker."

"Which one is your locker?"

"Red one between the two blue lockers and three green lockers."

"Which number?"

"2772."

"You sure?"

"Yes, give me some space to unlock it." Mirra Stepped infront of her sister and friend and started working on her lock-combination.**_ '27, 7, 45, there! I remembered YEY!'_**

"We are in Mr. Suuri's class for HR."

"Good we get math out of the way." Cintoe Mumbled crossing her arms.

"You said it." Mirra agreed writing a note to Inuyasha saying which class they were in, and sticking it through the grill of his locker enough so he could pull it out without opening his locker.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Sango spoke, changing her shoulder strap to the other shoulder before they started down the hall.

"Sango I wouldn't be talking Surri likes you. Not us."

"Why would you say that?"

"Did you see our last Math mark?" Cintoe asked.

"No. . . . Why?" Sango stopped.

"You don't want to know." The Sisters kept walking.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ **

"Glad to see you two make it."

"Shut-up Mirra." Inuyasha spoke sitting beside her in the back row of their math class.

"Oh come on Yash she only kidding." Sango defended. (A.N. This is who they sat Empty, Cintoe, Sango, Mirra, Inuyasha, Miroku, Empty."

"Yeah . . .**sniff**. . . I was . . . only. . .**sniff**. . . kidding. . ." Mirra started pretending to cry.

"Uhhhh. . . Mirra please don't cry I didn't mean it. . ."

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID IT!"

"God what is it with you two yelling at me?" Miroku

"Oh just be. . . ."

"Alright kids settle down." said a fat some what short, male teacher. He had grey hair, he was balding he had a white shirt and black pants with a blue tie around his neck. He walked over to the desk and wrote his name on the black board. "I am your home room teacher Mr. Suuri, I'll be your math teacher, but first I must do attendance so when I call your name say come up and get your scheduals."

"Naraku Dokuja,"

"Damine Higrani,"

"Miroku Houshi,"

"Denshiburuu Howaitopeppaa,"

"Yanagi Ichiboku,"

"Kenna Kagami,"

"Kaga Kureen,"

"Kagura Kyokuchifuu,"

"Kikyo Miko,"

"Koga Ookami,"

"Sango Tajaii,"

"Cintoe Tashio,"

"Inuyasha Tashio,"

'Mirra Tashio,"

"Ayame Urufu,"

"Now on your desks are your Math text books for this year so. . ." **_Knock, Knock, Knock,_** Mr. Suuri went over to the door where a youger looking teacher gave him a note he read it over and then dismissed the teacher with a 'thank-you' then went back to his desk.

"What do you think that was about?" Mirra Leaned over and whispered to Sango.

"Don't know but. . ."

"Miss. Tashio and Miss. Tajaii is there something you wish to share with the class?" Sango and Mirra looked at each other.

"Uhh yeah there is first off there is two Miss. Tashio My sister and Myself," Mirra started Smirking

"And second we were just wondering what the note was about." Sango finished also smirking.

"Well I'll guess I'll have to make my calls more specific and you'll be getting two more classmates tomorrow." Mr. Suuri spoke turning to the board writing an equation on the board. **'wow no detention he must be in a good mood.'** Mirra thought.

"Oh Miss. Tajaii And Mirra you have a detention before lunch."

**_grone_ 'spoke to soon.'**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_

Thats Chapter 2 hope you liked it wanna thank everyone whose reading and not reasponding for reading it but i would really like it if you did reaspond beacuse then I could thank you properly and espeically to you Lil'k. I also want to again apologise for taking so long to update my reasons are above and im now getting lesser time on the computer so it might take longer for me to update so I apologise in advance.

well Review

Mirra


	3. NOT a chappie just an AN

Readers and reviewers;

I, Mirra27, am goin' on a vacation with my Family to visit my other family members. I am leaving Friday, July 22, and I don't know if I'll be able to get to a computer in the time i'll be there. I am sorry that you have to wait longer then I wanted you to wait for an update. I'm sorry, Really I am but I haven't seen them in like over 5 years and My aunt has had 2 kids in those years and I really want them to meet me, so until I get back, or if I can't find a computer the story will not be updated until Monday, August 15. I am sorry that you all have to wait longer. So I'll read ya later! Ahahaha Read ya later HahahaI crack my self up,

turns from the computer to see a kid looking at the red suitcase and going to take the Care bear that is siting on top.

"HEY KID DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT CARE BEAR!"

Kid looks to see an angry me and runs away screaming for his mommy.  
" **grunt** " turns back to the computer. and sees people looking at me. "What he was going to take Wish Bear from me." People mouth 'oh' and walk away.

_**'last call for flight 277b last bording call for flight 277b.'**_

"Oh thats my flight got to go C ya later chow!"


	4. Meet the new kids

I'M BACK! I missed you guys and I'm sorry my loyal readers and reviewers I couldn't get to computer, But I made this chappie longer so I hope it makes up for what you missed.So Enjoy here's the chappie!

**_Disclaimer:_** Only in my dreams Ok?

"talking"  
**_'thinking'_  
sound/noise  
Time change  
**

_**Last time on: THE DAY AND THE LIFE OF HIGH SCHOOLERS**_

_"Miss. Tashio and Miss. Tajaii is there something you wish to share with the class?" Sango and Mirra looked at each other. _

_"Uhh yeah there is first off there is two Miss. Tashio My sister and Myself," Mirra started Smirking_

_"And second we were just wondering what the note was about." Sango finished also smirking._

_"Well I'll guess I'll have to make my calls more specific and you'll be getting two more classmates tomorrow." Mr. Suuri spoke turning to the board writing an equation on the board. **'wow no detention he must be in a good mood.'** Mirra thought. _

_"Oh Miss. Tajaii And Mirra you have a detention before lunch."_

_**grone 'spoke to soon.'**_

_**Chapter 3: Meet the new kids!**_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE. . . . THUMP!**

"Uggggg what time is it?" The boy asked himself looking at the alarm clock to see it was 6:45. "You have got to be kidding me." He said to the celing, he waited a few minutes then got out of bed and went to the bath room with his change of clothes. When he got out and ready it was 7:01 **_'better wake up kaggie'_** he thought walking down the hall and knoking on a door on the oppsite side of the hall.

**groan**

"Kaggie time to wake up!" the boy called from his side of the door.

"Travis let me sleep!"

"We'll be late for our first day of school if you don't get up."

"No we wo . . . "

"Plus we have to get Souta to school!"

"WHAT!**thump** I'll be out in 20 minutes!" Travis shook his head as he walked down stairs for breakfast.

**25 minutes later in the kitchen.**

"Morning Mom."

"Good morining Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter from the sink, which she recived a kiss on the forehead by Kagome. "Are you ready for school?" she asked Kagome who drank all her milk that was placed out for her by her brother.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, nervous too."

"That's to be expected."

"What time does school end?"

"Well you have to be there before 9 it ends if I remember correctly 3:30."

"Thanks mom. Where's Travis?"

"He went to wake up Souta 10 minutes ago." Mrs. H replied drying her hands and smiling as her daughter ate her toast quickly, and running to her younger brothers room to see what was taking them so long and Mrs. H went to go put her work uniform on.

30 Minutes later Mrs. Higurashi said good bye to her kids and went to work, while the kids got ready for school.

"Come on Souta! let's go!" Kagome shouted grabbing 2 helmets one for her and one forher younger brother.

"Coming!" the eight year old replied running in to the garage and receiving the helmet from his sister.

"Alright, I think this will work , Souta if you sit between me and Kaggie we should fit." Travis instructed slipping on his helmet

"Travis why do we have to ride your bike to school?" While he watched Kagome put her helmet on.

"Because my cars in the shop, this is only till friday ok squirt?" He replied watching Kagome put on Soutas helmet then getting on the bike.

"Ok" Souta agreed sadly.

"Hey squirt how about after school I'll pick you up after I drop Kaggie off and we'll go get some ice cream?" Travis suggested putting his brother on in front of Kagome.

"Yeah OK!" Souta Happily cheered, as his brother got on.

"Then ice-cream after school it is then." Kagome smiled from behind her helmet, and decided to have some fun.

"Hey can I come too?"

"No it's brothers only." repiled Souta without hesitation.

"Ok." Travis got on and two pairs of arms wrapped around his waist as the bikes engine roared and took off.

"First stop Shikon elementry

"See you later squirt."

"Bye Souta have a good day!"

"I will!" He shouted ove the bikes engine, waving to his brother and sister as the sped down the street in a black, blue, green and orange blur.

* * *

"Bye Sessh, Thanks for the ride." 

"Hey Mirra!"

"Nice gym bag."

"Hey Sango, Thanks Miroku."

"Where's Yash and Cin?"

"They should be here right. . . ." Miirra looked at her Red, yellow and orange watch, then all three of them looked at the road and. . . . .

"INUYASHA! SLOW DOWN! AHHHHHHHH!"

"Now."

**sigh**

"LAND!" yelled Cintoe as she got out of the car falling to her back.

"It wasn't that bad that bad."

"And fo you driving 110 in a 60 zone is not bad!"

"No." Inu spoke helping Cintoe up and walking to the group.

"Why haven't you been arrested yet?" She asked jogging to catch up.

"We have gym today, where is your guy's gym clothes?" Miroku asked the new arrivals which in turn they looked at Mirras over-stuffed gym bag.

"I left first, so I shoved their gym uniform bags in mine cause they were bound to for. . . . ahh nevermind."

"Lets just go check who's day two HR teac is." Cintoe suggested rather grumpily.(A.N. is grumpily even a word? i wouldn't know i'm not a human dictonary soo let's pretend it is ok? ok!)

"Hey you guys plan to wear that?" Sango asked noticing the Tashios outfits.

Cintoe had a long black skirt that went to her knees and had a yellow pleat on the left side, a long black sleved shirts with a yellow t-shirt over top, she had black wedge boots with yellow laces that went to under her knee and her hair left down with a black mushroom hat.

Mirra had a orange T-shirt ove a black long sleve, she had black hip-huggers that covered her feet with orange sparkles from the knee downand if you could see her shoes they would be black tennis shoes with orange laces, her hair was left down with a black bandana-her bangs showing- and on her right wrist wa a studded braclette.

Inuyasha had black skater shorts with 5 chains on the right side with back and red skate shoeswitha red T-shirt over a black long sleve, his hair was left down too with a black hat that he twisted the bill to the side.

"Well. . . ?" Inuyasha started looking at his outfit then to his sister's.

"This is. . ." Cintoe added doing the same thing as her brother.

". . . Awkward" Mirra finished, switching her bags to her shoulder.

"Very strange." Replied Sango as they started towards the building.

"Ladies first." Miroku said holding the door open for them.

"Thanks."

"Hey thanks Miroku."

"That's very nice of you Miroku." Inuyasha walked behind his younger sisters but Miroku Butted infront of him and walked behind Mirra, Inuyasha just followed Behind until.

"MIROKU YOU HENTAI! **SLAP **

"WHATTHE HELL DIDI TELL YOU ABOUT GROPING MY SISTERS!"

"Sorry."

"I'LL SHOW YOU SORRY!"

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

"Hey Trav park there." Kagome pointed to a white van. Travis noddedand parked in the spot. First to get off the bike Kagome took her black helmet with green and blue flames off. Looking around she saw a large brick school, with sakura trees along both sides of the path leading to the front doors which were oak with a white sign which read 'Welcome To Tama High' in black letters, and the trees were scattered all over the yard. She looked at ther brotherwho just taken off his Black helmet with a blood red dragon pattern. 

"Wow, look at this place Trav!' Kagome gasped.

"Yeah better than our old school."

"Hell Yeah!"

"Come on Kaggie let go."

"Alright." They walked inside the building which was just as beautiful on the outside.

"Way better then our old school." They followed the sign that said 'Office' and pointed to the left, so they silently down the hall the way the sign told them to go .

"Where's everybody?"

"We must be early."

"Yeah . . ." Kagome agreed following her Brother into the office. The offic was a light blue colour with 2 rooms one for the principal the other one for the vice-principal. in the al-cove between the rooms was an "L" shaped desk for the secretary.

"Can I help you?" A voice from behinde them asked. Both Higurashi kids turned to see a woman in her mid thirtys wearing a grey tweed skirt witha white blouse, she had blond hair that was in a tight bun with green eyes and small black glasses.

"Ummm . . . yeah I'm Kagome and this is my brother Travis."

"Ahhh you must be the two new kids, Higurashi I belive is it?" the two nodded. "Well I'm Mrs. Blanch. I'm the secretary." the lady introduced her self, as she went to her desk and sitting in her chair. "I'm suppousing you here for your scheduals?" again the two nodded, as the sectetary oped a filing cabnet and started looking for something. "Ahh. . . here they are." she spoke as she handed a sheet of paper to the two Higurashi teens.

"Why does it say 'D1' under our name?"

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Higurashi. This school operates on a alternet-day system. which simply means the subjects you chose will be on certain days, Yesterday was D1 or day one and today is D2 or. . . "

"Day two." they answered.

"Right. . . now outside the office is two binders one's for student's with last names A-M and the other for students with last names that start with N-Z. Usually you would go there and look for your last name, then beside it there will be your home room teachers for D1 and D2 and the classroom number and the subject, But since you two are new here and you two need to explore and get your lockersand such i'll do it." Mrs. Blanch started clicking then typing. "You both have english with Mr. Gee."

"So he'll give us our day to schedual?"

"Yes."

"And. . ."

"INU!" someone squeeled, as two Teens both with silver hair ran by the door one on the others back.

"INUYASHA, MIRRA WATCH OUT FOR THE. . . doors!

"Owww." the Girl laughed at the boy beside her then he laughed too.

"Excuse me for one moment." Mrs. Blanch excused herself walking to the door and the 2 Teens watched through the doors window.

"Mister and Miss Tashio What is going on?"

"Nothing Mrs. B." the boy said helping the girl up from the floor.

"Yeah Mrs. B. we where just heading to our lockers." the girl added dusting dirt off her butt.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Blanch Said not beliving it.

"Yes." both agreed

"SANGO, MIROKU WATCH IT!" 2 more kids came running down the hall one piggy-backing the other. **thump** the pair kncoked into the boy and the girl causing all four of them to fall down to the floor laughing.

"Mister Houshi and Miss Sureiyaa!"

"Oops." the black haired guy guy whispered.

"Yes Mr. Houshi Oops."

"Uhh . . . Mrs.B we can explain. . . "

"Alright. . . 1, 2, 3, 4 office now."

"Yes Mrs. B." the four droned getting up and standing by the office door.

"Now where's trouble-marker 5?"

"She went to the BATHROOM." The girl with brown hair said rather loudly.

"Very well."Mrs. Blanch went into the office with the 4 'trouble-makers following her. "Sorry you two." She went behind her desk typed a few things in the computer. "Here's you locks and locker number you lock combination is at the bottom of the paper." She said handing the two a silp of paper and a lock.

"Thanks."

"Now as for you four." Mrs. B said changing her attention to the four sitting on the chairs, as she got up from her desk. "Detention after school."

"How long?" the silver haired boy asked rudely

"Thirty minutes."

"Hey you can't do that!" the silver haired girl spoke angerly standing up.

"And why not?"

"Because my brother's coming to pick me up, and he has an appointment after he dropps me of at home!"

"Well then Miss Tashio, your going to serve it at Lunch or you can call your brother Sesshomaru is it? Now SIT DOWN!" the girl plopped down in her seat.

"I'll Serve at lunch."

"Good. . . anyone else?" 3 other mummbles answered 'me'. "Alright 30 minutes at lunch it is then now sience you Tashios have the same scheduals as Kagome and Travis you'll be their guides for the day. You're dismissed." All six teens left and walked down the hall.

"I can't belive we got detentions for something so childish." The silver haired girl raged and the silver haired boy stopped letting her hop on his back making sure she was ok on his back he continued walking. "It's so stupid." She added in a gentle whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah but now we have to show these guys around." the boy agreed stopping.

"OK." the brown haired girl said turning around to face Travis and Kagome.

"Hey I'm Sango Sureiyaa." She introduced herself, holding her hand out shaking both new kids hands.

"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my older brother Travis."

"Travis? What kind of name is that?" the black haired boy asked trying not to sound rude.

"It's American." Travis said a bit angerily.

"Who gave you that name?"

"My father." Travis answered through clenched teeth.

"Miroku!" Sango called to the black haired boy.

"What?"

"That's rude!"

"Calm down Trav, IT's no biggy."

"**grunt**"

"Sorry bout that."

"No that's ok Travis Just doesn't like talking about his Dad."

"Why doesn't . . . "

"MIROKU!" The two silver haired teens warned.

"Sorry."

"Anyway I'm Sango Sureiyaa, the one asking the questions is Miroku Houshi and the two over there Those are your guide. The Boy Is Inuyasha Tashio and the girl that's his younger sister Mirra Tashio." Miroku shook their hands Inuyasha just gave his friendly nod and Mirra just gave a small smile. " They have a younger sister too but she's somewhere in this school"

"You'll meet her at HR." Mirra spoke getting off her brothers back to fix her bandana and waited till he fixed his hat and crouched down for her to get on. (A.N.Ok i think i forgot to mention that Mirra, Inuyasha, and Cintoe where wearing hats in the last chapters but they were, No one knows about their ears except the Teachers, Sango and Miroku just wanted to clear that up. alright back to the story.)

The group, while walking to Kagome's and Travis's locker, got a good look at the new teens.

Kagome had a dark green jacket over a black tank-top and a pair of black cords with a forest green belt, and black 2 inch heel boots and around her neck was a small green and white neck lace. She had long raven black hair that was in a 1/2 pony tail and she had bluey-grey eyes, she was tall but maybe that was cause of the boot but with her boots she was almost as tall as Inuyasha and he was second tallest of the group she was maybe about Mirras height, with out the boots, and she was not too skinny and not to fat just preatty in the middle.

Travis had black hair like his sister- only short- it was gelled up in spikes, he had Blue eyes, he was fairly muscular and as tall as Inuyasha. He had black skater shorts with some chains he also had a studded belt, he had an orange T-shirt under a black leather jacket, and black and white skater shoes.  
The soon stopped to Travis could tie his shoes thats when. . . .

"Kagome?"

"Yes Miroku?" Miroku grabbed her hands in his.

"Will you do me the honour of bearing my children?"

"Waaa?" And then she felt an unwanted presence on her butt. She squeeled and just as her brother finished tieing his shoe she jumped behinde him.

**slap!**

**bang!**

**smash! **

**whack!**

"HENTAI!" Sango and Mirra yelled standing over an unconsious Miroku

"Nevermind Miroku, Kagome he does it all the time to me and Mirra. . ."

"Mostly to Sango." Mirra giggled.

"MIRRA! Anyway next time if he does that just slap him and give him a swift kick in the ass!"

"Yeah That always does it."

"Yeah. That's cause Yash threatend him when you first came."

'Hey! Inu's my big brother what's he suppouse to do? anyway Miroku still does it."

**Hum **Sango crossed her arms over her chest. And from her spot between Kagome and Sango, Mirra watched her brother inspect the Higurashi's

"Sooo?" He knodded at his sister, smiling a bit. "WOOHOO! You guys have just been approved By Yashie, that means guys can join our group!"

"Huh?"

"We can be friends and hang out, your part of the group now." Sango specified, smiling.

"Yey!"Cheered Kagome hopping around with Mirra, Travis Just Smiled.

"Now you guys need a nickname."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she and Mirra calmed down.

"Well we all have nicknames; Like Mines Houshi, Monk or Roku." Miroku explained getting up.

"Mine's Slayer"

"I'm Mir."

"Mine is Yasha, or Yash."

"Me and Cintoe are the only ones that call him Inu or Yashie." Mirra added getting Inuyashas arm around her shoulders.

"So you guys need a nick name." Miroku finished getting close to Sango.

"Well I call Travis, Trav."

"Trav is a good one Kagome." Sango smiled. "Don't go there Houshi!." She warned her smile turned into a frown as miroku nervously laughed

"Really good one Kag."

"And there's Kagome's, Kag."

"There now you fit in."

"INU!" Mirra gasped slapping her brothers arm.

"What?"

"That was rude."

"Feh,"

"Well this is where my locker should be." Kagome Pointed to the blue locker with the number 2771.

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah why?" Mirra walked over to the red one right beside Kagomes and patted it.

"This is Mine."

"So cool."

"Mine's this Green one right here." Sango pointed to the second green one which was one away from Kagomes locker.

"Then whose. . ."

"That would be Cintoe's."

"Freaky."

"Yeah, you said it."

"So where's the guys?"

"Well Houshi's is the second from mine and Inu's is second from him with the red one."

"Yep. And if Luck Has it, Travis's should be right. . ."

"Here." Mirra pointed To the blue one Beside her.

"Then whose between Miroku and Inuyasha?"

"Oh that's Cintoe's old Friend Damien, He's from America."

"And he speaks Japanese really well. Like he was born here." Mirra added.

"Kag go ask Travis his Locker number."

"Umm. . . Ok. Hey Trav." Kagome called to her brother who was talking to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Yeah?"

"What's your Locker number?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"2773." he answered going back to talking with the guys.

"Mirra, Sango you are good."

"I know."

"Aren't we?" The girls Laughed.

"Well Kag we'd better get you set for you first day at Tama-High."

* * *

Hey guys. It's Me. and I'm back, So The chappie was made longer(12 pages!) cause I'll be skipping to about two months later in the next chappie. and I'll need your guy's help it's going to be like a voting thing soo read carefully. 

**1) Who should the pairings be?** Now they won't be for the WHOLE story just for A couple Chappies. Choices are yours, you can Include Kikyou, Naraku, Koga, Ect, Ect.

**2) I need 5 characters they'll be in the next chappie.** So they need to include: Name, Gender, Eye colour, Hair length and colour, Speices (like demon or human but if its a demon what type), An outfit, Their attiude, and Height.

The voting and such will end August 25, so don't expect a chapter up ASAP maybe a couple days after the 25 But not on the 25. OK? ok!

Well that's all for now

Review!

Mirra!


	5. News of a dance and What happened

Ok Mirra27 here! I want to say Thank-you to the following people for reviewing!

**inus-lil-sis  
crasiness  
And . . .  
Miko of fire and ice**

Espically to you** inus-lil-sis** and **miko of fire and ice** for being the only ones to answer the questions, so you guys get yummy brownies and a bag-o-M&Ms! And my thanks! I asked for 5 people so this chappie will be shorter due to the fact I NEED 5 people for what was suppouse to be for this chappie but I can fix that soo I just need 3 more people and they'll be in the next chapter for sure! so make sure you do that. smiles and I would like some more people to vote for pairings so if you could do that, that would be awsome too.

Well On with the Story. . .

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Inuyasha and co. That belongs to the almighty creator who's Name I can't Remember even if my life depended on it.

"talking"  
**_'thinking'_  
sound/noise  
Time change  
**

_**Last time on: THE DAY AND THE LIFE OF HIGH SCHOOLERS**  
"What's your Locker number?" _

_"Why?" _

_"Just wondering." _

_"2773." he answered going back to talking with the guys. _

_"Mirra, Sango you are good." _

_"I know." _

_"Aren't we?" The girls Laughed. _

_"Well Kag we'd better get you set for you first day at Tama-High." _

**_Chapter 4: News of a dance and What happened to the sisters. _**

A Month later Kagome and Travis got the hang of how the school worked. They found out who they could bug, who they couldn't bug, who to watch out for, who to help, and who to run away from. They even found that they didn't like the math teacher Mr.. Surri -especially Kagome who didn't do so well in math- and he didn't like them.

* * *

"Hey guys." Cintoe greeted sitting beside Mirra, in Inuyasha's spot.

"Hey Cin." Cintoe nodded and whispered something to Mirra.

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Why?"

"I don't know they just called it out."

"Maybe they want a practice?"

"No we'd call that out."

"I know I'm not one for class but . . . What about class?"

"The teach knows, Let's go." Cintoe urged starting to get angry.

"Al. . Alright." Mirra agreed reluctantly, Grabbing her bag, and slinging it over her right shoulder, as she got up with her sister.

"Where you to going?" Sango asked, eyeing the two.

"Yeah the guys aren't even here yet." Added Kagome.

"We're just checking up on something." Mirra started.

"Yeah. . . We'll be back." Cintoe Finished as they walked toward the door and waving as they left. Both girls Looked at the door expecting their friends to walk through but they didn't.

"Wanna?" Asked Sango.

"They'll be pissed, so will the Geo teach but . . . Yeah." The girls grabbed their bags and headed towards the door when the teacher, came in.

"Where do you think you two are going?" She asked, bit angery.

"We where ahhh. . . "

"Heading to. . . to the bathroom."

"Yeah that's it the bathroom."

"Yes and it takes two of you to use the facilities?" She asked

"Uhh yes?"

"Miss Higurashi, Miss Sureiyaa Sit down so I can start class." The girls sighed returning to their seats, While the teacher started attendance. ". . . and the guys are at the try-outs so Kassuri please take this down to the attendance office." The teacher asked the Blonde girl, who took the folder and headed out the door. The teacher then wrote down pages for their books and began discussing the lesson, while Sango and Kagome passed a note.

(Sango Kagome)

Stupid teacher!

No just early Teacher

Whatever, I'm just curious what they're doing?

Same same. how do you think the guys did?

They said today was final cut so i'm hoping they did well.

Yeah that would be nice if they did make it, we'd get in to games for like free.

You have to pay to watch a game?

If your from this school no, cause they hold all the games here cause our gyms the biggest in the school board area.

"Oooooh I see."

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Uhhh yes?"

"Can you tell me the capital of New Zealand, the population and one of it's natural resources?"

"Uhh sure. . .Capital's Wellington, Population is 3,864,129 and Sand."

"Very good, Miss Higurashi." the teacher said going back to the lesson on New Zealand.

**_'few that was a close one.'

* * *

_**

"Hello Boys, I have posted the team on the bulletin board outside the gym swoosh So if you'll go look i'll be here waiting for the team." Coach Carter said in to an empty gym.  
He could hear boys cheering and high fiving, some groaning, and some came back in the gym to change from their gym clothes to their street clothes. in about 10 minutes he had the team in front of him. It contained seven guys; Naraku Dokuja, Travis Higurashi, Damien Higrani, Miroku Houshi, Yanagi Ichiboku, Koga Ookami and Inuyasha Tashio.  
"Now 10 Laps Go!" Then the coach made them do some lay-ups, Fast-feet and taught them some drills before sending them to the change room. "Tomorrow I'll be seeing who's going to play what position." The team nodded and left the gym to go to class or what was left of it.

* * *

When the guys got back, the class was discussing, quietly about a project they just walked to their seat and sat down. 

"Oh hey guys."

"Hey."

"How did try-outs go?"

"We made it." Inuyasha said sounding like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever, don't have to be a Jerk about it."

"I wasn't being a jerk Baka!"

"You're calling me a Baka?"

"That's right."

"Oh you Little. . . I could really hurt you right now."

"Oh yeah?" Kagome nodded.

"Kag come on, just drop it."

"Oh no I what this is, Trav you supposed to be on my side not his!"

"I'm not taking sides I'm saying just drop it."

"But. . . "

"Drop it."

"Fine."

"So Where's Cin and Mir?" Miroku asked noticing the two empty desks.

"They left before the teach Came, they wouldn't tell us anything." Sango replied bordly tapping her pencil on the desk.

"They said they just had to check up on something." Kagome Added looking at the door as if they would come in right then and there.

"Probably got in trouble again." Miroku said as his hand went for Sango's butt.

"No they were saying things like, 'They called it out.' and 'maybe they want a practice.' "

"Then they left and haven't come back."

"HENTAI! Slap"

"Probably somethin' to do with the squad." Inuyasha said opening his book to a page.

"So what's the assignment?" Asked Travis, looking at the board with 'Assignment due Friday' Written in white chalk.

"You and a partner have to do an essay on a country and you have to present it."

"It's due friday, and because there's an uneven amount of people in the class there's one group of three, that would be you three unless on of you want to work with Mir and Cin." Kagome Said flipping to a page with 'MEXICO' on the top of the page.

"Or one of you wants to work either Mir or Cin or you can leave as it is." Added Sango starting to draw a map of Mexico's rivers and ponds. The guys sighed and decided that they would share the two and Inuyasha would be with Cintoe and Mirra would be with Travis and Miroku. Just as they decided this the door opened and Cintoe came in and Went to the teachers desk and spoke to her the teacher nodded and wrote Cintoe a hall pass and gave it to her, Cintoe then went to the door and handed the hall pass to some one and then shut the door and headed to her desk.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Cintoe/Sis" They replied

"Where's Mirra?" Sango asked.

"She wasn't feeling well so she went to the nurses office."

"She was fine before she left." Kagome Spoke closing her book.

"Yeah guess it was a wave of sickness or something."

"Oh alright"

"So what's the assignment?"

* * *

The group was heading down to the nurses office before they headed to lunch, when a Orange slip of paper on the event bulletin board caught Kagome's eye. She walked over and looked at the paper and read it. 'A dance? A halloween dance? On the night of halloween at six, Prizes for best costume, best dressed couple, Best dressed group, ect .' "Cool, I'll ask if anyone's going." 

"Kags are you coming?"

"Uhh yeah coming." she jogged to catch up. "Hey guys there's a halloween dance coming up."

"When is it?" Asked Sango. when Sango asked this the guys walked a head, intent on not being a part of the conversation.

"Halloween night. There's prizes and everything!"

"Hey maybe we can go since it's really weird to see 17 and 18 year olds trick-or-treating. (A.N. Not saying it's wrong just saying I hardly see it happening, kay go back to reading plz.)

"I don't know guys. . ." Cintoe said weary.

"Come on Cintoe what could happen it's just a dance. Please come. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!" Kagome pleaded giving her best puppy dog eyes. Cintoe closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to regret this later but. . . Fine."

"YEY! Thanks Cintoe, we'll have SOOO much fun!" Cried Kagome hugging Cintoe then jumping up and down for a while.

"Yep, I'm already regretting it."

"Let's just get Mirra I'm Hungry." Inuyasha shouted back to the girls.

"You're always hungry!"

"Feh." He turned the corner and bumped into someone, which made them both fall.

"Oops sorry."

* * *

There that's chapter 4, Hoped you liked it ended with a cliffy. 

Now that school is starting, it Might, Key-word there**_ might _**take me longer then a week, to update, Because I'm starting high school myself. and I'm not use to the scheduals and such so it might take longer again theres the key-word **_Might_**. Soo I only need 3 more people for the chappie you know what lets make it 2, So two more perfeably male but you don't have to listen to me. I also need More pairings Plz don't forget the new characters I have put in Like Travis and Cintoe.

Well this is all I could do with what I had so there will be things happening I can't tell you what but things will be happening.

So I leave you now to. . .ummm. . . ahh forget it!

Review!


	6. What happened to Mirra

I'm Back! I want to say Thank-you to the following people for reviewing!

**inus-lil-sis**

**angel61991**

**and. . .**

**Hikari Girl**.

Thank you for reviewing! Each of you get a brownie! I'm a bit sad cause no one, besides, inus-lil-sis and Black Hearted Miko, gave me characters, but that's ok, I guess so I did the best I could with what I had, But the Only thing I'm now asking for is pairings, so the next chapter will **_NOT_** be up until I get at least 5 reviews with pairings in them, and 2 more after that so I would like 7 reviews plz!

Well on with the story. . .

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Inuyasha and co. and 3 of the characters belong to two wonderful reviewers, and the rest belongs to me and my friends! So no copy-copy. . .

"talking"  
**_'thinking'_  
sound/noise  
Time change**

_**Last time on: THE DAY AND THE LIFE OF HIGH SCHOOLERS**_

_"Let's just get Mirra I'm Hungry." Inuyasha shouted back to the girls. _

_"You're always hungry!" _

_"Feh." He turned the corner and bumped into someone, which made them both fall. _

_"Oops sorry." _

_**Chapter 5: What happened to Mirra?**_

_"Oops sorry." _

"No, no my bad, I should have been watching were I was going." the girl said, gathering her books, and standing up.

"Hey, don't I know you from some where?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the girl. She had waist length, black hair with red highlights, she had Aqua eyes, she had a red t-shirt, and a pair of black pants, she was obviously a demon.  
"I think so . . . Hey your Mirra's older brother aren't you?"

"Yeah and you are?"

"Katerie, I'm on the squad," Inuyasha nodded before she went on. "So where are you headed?"

"Inu, you coming?" Miroku asked from up ahead.

"Yeah be there in a minute." He called to the two boys up ahead, who nodded and walked around the corner. "I'm headed to the nurses."

"Why you don't look sick?"

"No I'm not, I going to pick up Mirra, She wasn't feeling well when she back from wherever."

"Oh. . ." Katerie said almost in a shocked type voice, "She was fine when she left," She spoke under her breath.

"What I didn't catch that. . . "

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you sure this is what you ALL want?" _

"Yes." Kikyou spoke putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright." Mirra said looking down letting her bangs coverher eyes.

"But Mir. . ." Cintoe started

"Common Cintoe." Mirra spoke still not looking up.

"Ugg Fine! Remember Squad," she spat as if squad was venom. "If you need help, Don't come crying to us!" Cintoe turned around and stomped out the gym door. Mirra looked up and smiled to the squad.

"See ya later," She spoke her eyes a little glassy, before turning around and walking out.

_**End of flashback.**_

"Huh? Oh it was nothing. I should let get going, you probably don't want to miss your lunch so . . . I'd better get going." at this point Cintoe, Kagome and Sango came up, Cintoes eyes flashed a little red when she saw Katerie but no one noticed.

"Hello, Sango, Kagome, Hey Cintoe."

"Katerie go."

"Cintoe?"

"I said GO!"

"Fine. Bye Inuyasha nice talking to you."

"Bye." And Katerie walked way.

"What the _hell _was that about?" Sango asked.

"Cintoe don't you think you were a little hard on her."

"Hell no. She got what was coming to her," She said crossing her arms then turning her attention to her brother. "What did she want any way?"

"She wanted to know how Mirra was."

"I told them NOT to bother us."

"Bother us? Cintoe what are you talking about?"

"Nothing just. . . Keep moving!" Cintoe stomped away after Miroku and Travis.

"What was _that_ about?" Kagome wondered out loud. Sango just shrugged. "I, I guess we'll find out soon enough Kagome, but right now. . . "

"Right now we're going to see Mirra. . .

* * *

"Who's left the nurses office," Travis said, crossing his arms.

"Nurse said Sesshomaru picked her up and brought her home."

"What the? . . . Why would he do that?"

"He is her brother to Inuyasha."

"I knew that but. . ."

"Common I'm starving." Sango spoke heading toward the cafeteria. They got in line, got their food and sat outside in the usual spot under the Sakura tree, Eating, talking laughing happily that is until Kikyou and some of the squad came up.

"Hey Inu-baby." She spoke suditivly, Slinging an arm around his neck and sitting on his lap.

"Kikyou how many time do I have to tell you? Leave me alone, and stop calling me that!"" He asked pulling her arm off from around his neck. "Now get your sluttish ass of me." he said pushing her off him, and she fell on her butt.

"But Inu-baby, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. . ." At this Cintoe, Kagome, and Sango spit out their drink in shock, Cintoe started choking and Sango started patting her back. "We're suppose to do this stuff." At this Miroku, swallowed his bite of sandwitch to fast and Travis started hitting his back, while, whiping his mouth of the coke and slivia which he spat out.

"What the hell. . . when di that happen?" Inuyasha asked shcoked.

"Remember? you asked me out, last year."

"Last year Kikyou, I was hardly ever here last year, I moved."

"Exactly that's why we couldn't go out properly. Then there was that other factor but I fixed that problem and now we can-"

"Kikyou, I hate your guts." He stated bluntly drinking some root beer, she just turned around to the squad and whispered to them. "He just broke up with his ex and he's to shy to admit it." This time Inuyasha, and Cintoe spat their drinks out, in surprize and started coughing.

"Well we got to go now, Bye bye Inu-sweety." She blew him a kiss before walking away.

"I broke up with some one?"

"You were going out with someone?" Cintoe asked him.

"No,"

"And since when did you become shy Inuyasha?" Travis asked.

"NEVER!"

"Well that was a waist of time. . ." Sango said.

"Yeah and Pop." Kagome added looking at her almost empty bottle of pop.

"I've never seen so much waisted pop in my life." Miroku spoke shaking his head.

"I can't believe she called me Inu-sweety."

"I can't believe she called you Baby."

"What did she mean by 'Then there was that other factor but I fixed that problem'?" Kagome asked.

"That's why." Cintoe whispered, snapping her fingers.

"Why what?"

"Long story or short story?"

"Short." Everyone said.

"Since Kikyou dosen't know Mir and Myself are your sisters, she thought you were going out with her. So she Did something and when she didn't see Mirra here she thinks she took care of her it all makes since."

"What did she do?" Travis asked.

"That's or me to know and for Mirra to tell you." The day went as it normally did, Inuyasha, Miroku and Travis getting in trouble, Kagome bailing them out, Sango and Cintoe beating up Miroku for groping them and getting homework. Inuyasha and Cintoe said their good byes and left for home.

"Hey Anyone home?" Cintoe called Taking off her ball cap, and hanging hers and Inuyasha's up by Mirra's.

"Mir? You home?"

"Hey guys." Came Mirra's Reply as she came from the basement in a pair of red pajama bottems, one of Sesshoumaru's black T-shirts, A pair of pink pig slippers, and her hair in a loose pony-tail. "how was school?"

"Fine 'cept you weren't there." answered Cintoe.

"Why'd ya leave school?"

"Wasn't feeling well." she spoke rubbing her left eye, both of which were red and puffy.

"Why your eyes red? Were you crying?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. . . I was-"

"Mirra stop lying."

"Fine I was." She sighed walking into the big living room and plopping down on one of the leather sofa's.

"Why?"

"Is that all your doing today is asking questions?" She smiled at him, "What do you smell of cheap perfume? Was Kikyou bugging you?" She asked getting angry.

"No she wasn't she's claiming that we're going out." It was quiet for a while then Mirra burst out laughing hysterically.

"You-going-out-with-her?" She asked between breaths, Inuyasha just nodded and She broke out in to more laughs.

"Mir it isn't that funny is it?"

"Oh you have no Idea," she giggled wiping the tears from her eyes. "She's been telling everyone that you've been asking her out since last year."

"How do you know?"

"Come on I've changed in the same change room as her, I've always been last one out of the gym and on some occasions had to hold her up, while she talked about your _'sexy'_ eyes and Hot body." She giggled, "Then One day I told her that you hated her and would never go out with her cause I was sick of hearing the total opposite of what you were, and she asked me how did I come to that and I said sarcastically that we were going out and before I left the changing room that day I yelled not."

"She said today that 'there was that other factor but she fixed that problem do you know what she meant?" Mirra's happy look faded away and she looked away from her brother. "Mir Come on I can't help if I don't know what's wrong?"

"It happened today when I left Geography with Cintoe, Something happened and I-"

"Mirra what happened when you left Geography?"

* * *

Duh, Duh, Duh, Duuuuuuuum!

CLIFFY!

Hoped you liked it, One of the 3 characters where in this chapter, Her name Katerie by Black Hearted Miko, Thanks B.H.M.!

What Happened? Will Mirra tell? Only I know! Muh ha ha ha ha!

Sorry I didn't update in a while **cough**43 days**cough**! I have had soo many projects, mostly from my EVIL SCIENCE TEACHER! SHE'S THE DEVIL IN DISGUISE!

Anyway I still need pairings so Yep I'm leaving you now to review and 'member to write pairings in your review cause I is **_not_** updating till I get them!

Soo Have fun!

Review!


End file.
